gen2rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Persia
Ran Fujimiya (藤宮 蘭, Fujimiya Ran) is a fictional character in the anime Weiss Kreuz. He is part of the four member group named Weiss, who are florists by day and assassins by night. His character design is based on his seiyuu, Takehito Koyasu, a member of a band of the same name, Weiss. Personality and Traits In the beginning of Weiss Kreuz, Ran Fujimiya is a 20 year old adult with red hair and lilac eyes in both anime and manga. He is quite a silent and calm person, never speaking unless he wants to but would shout if angry or annoyed and seems to take his work seriously at the flower shop. Even though he gives most people the cold shoulder, he is shown to have a caring side for his teammates and mostly to his sister, Aya Fujimiya. In Ran's mind, the only thing set in the beginning of Weiss Kreuz was to exterminate Reiji Takatori, the man who was responsible for his parent's death and the person who rendered his sister into her current coma. He completes every mission with his teammates without fail and never shows any remorse for his victims. His rage for Takatori is clearly shown in Episode 2 of Weiss Kreuz Kapitel when Ran after defeating two opponents in the Human Chess tournament, charges at Reiji. On the rooftop of the building where Reiji Takatori managed to scape on a helicopter, Ran, frustrated that he couldn't reach him, threw his sword and screamed his name. In Weiss Kreuz Gluhen, Ran is given an older appearance, now 22 and his hair changes to violet to somewhat match his younger sister Aya who had awakened from her coma two years earlier after the end of Weiss Kreuz. He is shown to be more sensible and open, as he interacts with the students of Koua Academy, smiles more often and sometimes sharing some advice with Sena Izumi, the newest member of Weiss along with Kyo Aguri. History Ran Fujimiya used to be like any other 18 year old teenager and lived in Tokyo with his parents and his sister Aya Fujimiya. On Aya's 16th birthday, he took her to a carnival in town and bought her a pair of earrings as her present. However the happiness ended quickly that night. When the siblings returned, they found thier parents murdered and the floor splattered with blood. While examining, Ran found that there was a gas leak and in a few seconds, the house exploded. Ran was caught in the debris and catches sight of Aya standing on the road, her eyes still staring at what's left of their home and still in shock in seeing her dead parents. That's when Reiji Takatori emerged with his car and ran over her in front of Ran's very eyes. Ran blacked out and some time later awoke in hospital where the doctor informed that his sister had lapsed into a coma. Vowing to take revenge on the man responsible, he wore one of the earrings he bought on his left ear as a constant reminder of the the purpose of his actions. Thus, Ran began his quest by inadvertently joining the underground organization, Kritiker and started his martial arts training. From there, he became a temporary member of the Crashers, a "demolition" group sent in to bring secret criminal organization who break the law to justice through legal means. After having left Crashers, Ran became a renegade and assasinated any employee of Reiji Takatori that he could lay his hands on, trying to work up to Reiji himself. One night while on a hunt, he ran into one of Kritiker's assassination groups, Weiss and was given an ultimatum: to join forces with Weiss whose purpose is to 'eliminate the Black Beasts' or to be labeled by Weiss as a dark beast himself and be hunted for life. Seeing no alternative, Ran became the fourth member of Weiss, along with current members Ken Hidaka, Youji Kudou and Tsukiyono Omi and forever changing his name to Aya, leaving Ran behind once and for all. Later, after everything was settled, Aya/Ran Fujimiya became the Persia to Omi's new position as head of the Takatori family, both to keep him 'right' and to make sure the predators in the night were still being hunted.